leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
June 19, 2009 Patch
League of Legends 英雄 * : cast range reduced to 700 from 800. * : no longer auto activates, it now gives Evelynn a charge which she can use at any time (disappears with death). * : ** Damage reduced to 25/50/75/100/125 from 30/55/80/105/130. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.25 from 0.28. ** Cooldown increased to 0.75 from 0.7 sec. * : armor and magic resistance reduction reduced to 10/14/18/22/26 from 10/15/20/25/30. * : ** Damage increased to 35/55/75/95/115 from 30/50/70/90/110. ** Corrected tool-tip to say that it deals double damage if it hits a single target (corrected numbers in tool-tip as well). * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 0.75. ** Can no longer be cast while dead. * : damage increased to 30/50/70/90/110 from 20/40/60/80/100. * : ** Cast range reduced to 1000 from 1200. ** Magic resistance and armor reduction reduced to 15/20/25/30/35 from 20/25/30/35/40. ** Duration reduced to 9 from 12 sec (and it no longer lingers after the particle fades). ** Cooldown reduced to 22 from 25 sec. * : bonus damage reduced to 20/30/40/50/60 from 25/35/45/55/65. * : ** Damage increased to 80/110/140/170/200 from 80/105/130/155/180. ** Mana cost reduced to 80/95/110/125/140 from 80/100/120/140/160. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 90 from 120 sec. ** Movement speed boost reduced to 30% from 35%. ** Attack speed boost reduced to 25/50/75% from 30/55/80%. ** Duration reduced to 15 from 18 sec. * Base magic resistance reduced to 30 from 35. * REWORKED : ** Removed old passive. ** New passive: +25 Magic Resistance Aura. * : damage increased to 50/75/100/125/150 from 60/75/90/105/120. * : bonus magic resistance removed. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1.0. * : ability power ratio reduced to 1.8 from 2.0. * : ** Ability power ratio increased to 1.0 from 0.8. ** Damage increased to 60/120/180/240/300 from 60/110/160/210/260. * : cooldown increased to 130/110/90 from 120/100/80 sec. * : percentage of health to damage ratio modified to 4/8/12/16/20% from 5/7.5/10/12.5/15%. * : ** Changed to instant cast. ** Track enemy percent increased to 66% from 60%. ** Cooldown reduced to 45/40/35/30/25 from 50/45/40/35/30 sec. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 90 from 120 sec. ** Bonus damage increased to 30/50/70 from 30/45/60. 物品 * : ** Magic resistance reduction aura reduced to -30 from -40. ** Ability power bonus increased to 70 from 60. * : health regen reduced to 1.2% from 1.5%. * : armor penetration increased to 40% from 33%. * : ** Movement speed reduced to 8% from 10%. ** Ability power reduced to 100 from 110. * : CC reduction increased to 35% from 30%. * : health regen reduced to 1.2% from 1.5%. * : new component added . Summoners * : ** With the recent nerf to clairvoyance sight being restricted by terrain we have decided to keep them indestructible and see if they are still too powerful. ** Sight radius increased to 2000 from 1650. * : ** Damage aura increased to 18 from 15. ** Armor aura increased to 35 from 30. * : tooltip fixed to correctly show the cooldown at 5 minutes. General * All champions now deal bonus damage to buildings equal to 25% of their ability power! (Note: Casters will still be dramatically worse than dps champions at destroying buildings). * Blue Pill particle now correctly disappears upon being canceled or broken. * Minions no longer have Health / Mana regeneration (this will help the game run faster!!!). * Cannon Minions: ** Stats: Health increased to 700 from 600. ** Increased Spawn rate increased to every 3 waves from every 4 waves. * DPS Champions overall DPS increased by 10% by level 18 (except for Master Yi). * Fixed a Bug where some computers would have intermittent FPS hitching. * Fixed a Bug where the window you can reconnect was 30 seconds, now 2 minutes. * Fixed a Bug where ghost minions will no longer be present when you reconnect. Category:补丁说明 en:June 19, 2009 Patch